<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me, tell me (please don't tell) by honeysucklesweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881180">tell me, tell me (please don't tell)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklesweet/pseuds/honeysucklesweet'>honeysucklesweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but also kokichi being soft, i wrote this for lettie, kaede's only mentioned, shuichi being a cute boyf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklesweet/pseuds/honeysucklesweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi, for all intents and purposes, lived a perfectly ordinary life. His daily routine was as blissfully monotonous as the next man’s - he woke up, showered, drank the bitter instant coffee he didn’t really like (but he was convinced the caffeine would help him stay awake), and was out the door every morning by 8 to go to work. Every evening he would return home to the same apartment he left, eat, and read before he went to bed sometime before midnight. The routine was comfortable, if not somewhat dull; everything was in its place, and he was happy. </p><p>That was all until he met Kokichi Ouma. </p><p>or, shuichi tries to make his boyfriend breakfast but kokichi just wants to cuddle goddammit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>saiouma excellency</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me, tell me (please don't tell)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! my first work on ao3 after thinking they hadn't sent my invitation but they literally did like a year ago... wild. <br/>i wanted to do some domestic fluffy stuff because oumasai really just deserve the world, so have this word vomit. i made this in like, a day so ;;<br/>enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated ty loves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi, for all intents and purposes, lived a perfectly ordinary life. His daily routine was as blissfully monotonous as the next man’s - he woke up, showered, drank the bitter instant coffee he didn’t really like (but he was convinced the caffeine would help him stay awake), and was out the door every morning by 8 to go to work. Every evening he would return home to the same apartment he left, eat, and read before he went to bed sometime before midnight. The routine was comfortable, if not somewhat dull; everything was in its place, and he was happy. </p><p>That was all until he met Kokichi Ouma. From their first meeting he instilled a new sense of vigour into Shuichi’s life – he was anything but ordinary, a huge personality stuffed into 156 centimetres of pure mischief. Their friendship, and subsequent relationship, never seemed to have a dull moment. Dull didn’t even seem to be in Kokichi’s vocabulary, and he would always be dragging Shuichi out to some new adventure whenever he got the chance. He was mischievous for sure, and at first it was a bit disconcerting, but over time Shuichi grew to take a bit of a thrill from his shenanigans.  </p><p>(Although he would never admit that to Kokichi, who he just knew would take great joy in teasing him about his ‘suppressed desires’ until Shuichi shut him up with kisses. He wouldn’t actually dislike it that much, but he had appearances to keep up.) </p><p>While he loved Kokichi, his penchant for getting into trouble could be exhausting at times. That's why Shuichi liked to savour the quiet moments, few and far between but still so precious.  </p><p>Like this morning, where he woke up bundled under the blankets with his boyfriend. The first hints of sunrise were warming the bedroom, winter making the days shorter and nights longer; it cast a soft glow onto Kokichi’s face, half hidden into Shuichi’s chest. His lips were drawn into a soft pout, a far cry from the blinding smile or cheeky grin he often wore while awake. Shuichi couldn’t think of many things as cute as Kokichi’s smile, but this came close - it was simply Kokichi, no lies, no façade. His cheeks had a slight flush, an endearing feature that brought a soft smile to Shuichi’s face. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Kokichi’s face, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and slowly pulling away so he wouldn’t wake him. This seemed the perfect opportunity to test his cooking skills, and Kaede had sent him a recipe for pancakes that he hoped would satisfy his boyfriend’s sweet tooth. </p><p>He shuffled his way to the kitchen, the winter air pricking goose bumps on his skin through his light t-shirt (he never needed thick pyjamas even in the middle of December, since Kokichi was practically a small, cuddly radiator). Humming softly to himself, he began collecting ingredients from the cupboards and making the batter. He was somewhat caught up in his own world, so he didn’t hear the soft padding of footsteps behind him until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“Why’d you leave me there alone to freeze, Shumai?” Kokichi murmured, pressing his forehead in between Shuichi’s shoulder blades. Shuichi huffed a laugh through his nose, pouring some batter into a pan and watching small bubbles form in it as it heated. One hand holding the pan’s handle, he took one of Kokichi’s in his free one and brought it to his lips to kiss it softly.  </p><p>“Sorry ‘Kichi, thought I’d start on breakfast to try and surprise you,” Shuichi said in reply. He could imagine the lazy smile on Kokichi’s face as he took his words in, still half asleep, hair mussed and eyes a little unfocused. </p><p>“Aww, you care about me that much? I think you’re whipped, my little detective.” Kokichi’s words were teasing, playful; even this early, he was as playful as ever. Shuichi tried not to let Kokichi’s cold hands under his t-shirt distract him from the pancakes, but the shiver that raced down his spine made him shoot a look over his shoulder at the boy.  </p><p>“Tickle me, and you can do your own breakfast,” Shuichi warned, making Kokichi laugh softly. He took his hands out from under his shirt, stepping back from Shuichi and putting his hands up like he’d been caught (which he essentially had been, but if it was Shuichi, it didn’t bother him). He muttered something about having a shower, and trudged back out of the kitchen, allowing Shuichi to turn his full attention back to breakfast. </p><p>Ten minutes, a shower and two stacks of pancakes later, Shuichi and Kokichi were sat together eating breakfast in comfortable quiet. Never quite silence; it was never silent in their apartment it seemed, and Kokichi found comfort in the quiet background noise of some contrived TV show neither of them really cared about. Shuichi had to admit, he thought the pancakes turned out quite nicely, and he was just thinking of how he’d have to thank Kaede for the recipe when he felt Kokichi’s hand take his. </p><p>Looking up, he found they’d both finished eating, and sent a smile Kokichi’s way which he returned. It quickly morphed into an exaggerated pout though, and soon Shuichi found himself with a lapful of purple-haired mischievousness. Kokichi straddled his lap, taking his other free hand and holding them both up to his chest. </p><p>“Shumaiii,” he whined, bouncing a little in place. “I’m really sick, y’know.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? When did that happen?” Shuichi asked, smiling a little at his boyfriend’s antics. He had a sneaking suspicion of where this would go, but he would let Kokichi have his fun. </p><p>“Just now. And y’know what the only cure is?” </p><p>“What?” Kokichi leaned forward, face grim and serious. If Shuichi didn’t know him as well as he did, he could easily have been fooled by the boy’s act. With his lips right next to Shuichi’s ear, he could feel his soft breath as he whispered. </p><p>“Kisses.” Kokichi pulled back slightly, just enough to bump his nose against Shuichi’s, before stealing a quick kiss from him. Shuichi smiled against his lips, pulling away teasingly. The look on Kokichi’s face was undeniably precious; brows furrowed and lips still pouted slightly, clearly wanting another kiss. Well, now it was time for Shuichi to have his fun.  </p><p>When Kokichi moved forwards again, Shuichi pulled back, just enough to leave their lips almost touching but not quite close enough to be called a kiss. Kokichi let out a whine of protest, and Shuichi’s smile only grew. He held Kokichi’s face with both hands, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, before finally leaning in to brush his lips in a soft kiss.  </p><p>(And another. And another, and another, until he was lost in the sweet feeling.) </p><p>(And if Shuichi was a little late to work that day, well. No one had to know the reason for the silly smile left on his face.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>